Kurihara Sae
|birthday = June 20, 1996 |nationality = Japanese |blood_type = O |height = 164 cm |weight = 50 kg |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram }}Kurihara Sae (쿠리하라 사에; くりはら さえ) is currently an HKT48 member. She was a competitor on Produce 48. However, she ranked #83 on episode 5 and was eliminated. Career & History Sae Official debuted with HKT48 in November of 2013. After she was eliminated from Produce 48 She returned to the group to continue her activities. Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) HKT48 A-Sides * "Hikaeme I love you!" B-Sides * "Oboete Kudasai" (Sakura, Minna de Tabeta) * "Watashi wa Blueberry Pie" (Hikaeme I love you!) * "Hohoemi Popcorn" (12 Byou) * "Daite Twintails" (12 Byou) (center with Kojina Yui) * "Daite Twintails" (12 Byou) * "HKTjou, Ima, Ugoku" (74okubun no 1 no Kimi e) * "Soramimi Rock" (74okubun no 1 no Kimi e) * "Yume Hitotsu" (Saikou ka yo) * "Go Bananas!" (Saikou ka yo) * "Hitsuzenteki Koibito" (Bagutte Iijan) * "Gunyatto Magatta" (Kiss wa Matsushikanai no Deshouka?) (center with Yamashita Emiri) * "Aitakute iya ni Naru"(Hayaokuri Calendar) * "Dare Yori Te wo Furou" (Ishi) * "Itsudatte Soba ni Iru" (Ishi) * "Otona Ressha wa Doko wo Hashitteru no ka?" (Ishi) (Center) Albums * "Fanmeeting" (092) * "Passion Fruit no Himitsu" (092) AKB48 B-Sides * "Tomaranai Kanransha" (Shoot Sign) * "Nami ga Tsutaeru Mono" (Sentimental Train) * "Mimi wo Fusage!" (NO WAY MAN) Filmography Music Videos Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) HKT48 * Hikaeme I love you! (2015) Television Variety * AKBINGO! * HKT48 no Odekake * HKT Variety 48 * HKT48 no "Hokamina" ~Sonohoka no minasan~ * Produce 48 (2018) * AKBINGO! * Hakata Hyakkaten Gallery Produce 48 Kurihara Sae Promotional 1.jpg Kurihara Sae Promotional 2.jpg Kurihara Sae Promotional 3.jpg Kurihara Sae Promotional 4.jpg Kurihara Sae Promotional 5.jpg Kurihara Sae Promotional 6.jpg Kurihara Sae Promotional 7.jpg Kurihara Sae Promotional 8.jpg Kurihara Sae Promotional 9.jpg Kurihara Sae Promotional 10.jpg Kurihara Sae Promotional 11.jpg HKT48 Kurihara Sae 2013.jpg Kurihara Sae 2014.jpg Kurihara Sae 2015.jpg Kurihara Sae 2016.jpg Kurihara Sae 2017.jpg Kurihara Sae 9th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Kurihara Sae 2018.jpg Kurihara Sae (HKT48 6th Anniversary).jpg Kurihara Sae 10th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Kurihara Sae HKT48 2018 2.jpg Kurihara Sae HKT48 Christmas 2018.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE48 HKT48ㅣ쿠리하라 사에ㅣ하늘하늘~ 리본 리듬 체조@자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ쿠리하라 사에(HKT48) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ쿠리하라 사에(HKT48) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ아라마키 미사키(HKT48)+쿠리하라 사에(HKT48) - ♬TT 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ쿠리하라 사에(HKT48) vs 무라세 사에(NMB48) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 HKT48 모토무라 아오이,이마다 미나,무라카와 비비안,쿠리하라 사에, 츠키아시 아마네, 마츠오카 나츠미, 아라마키 미사키 ♬멈추지 않는 관람차|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ쿠리하라 사에 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ쿠리하라 사에 - 여자친구 ♬귀를 기울이면 2조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|Love Whisper Eye Contact Produce 48 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:HKT48